Power Rangers: SPD - The Next Generation
'Power Rangers: SPD - The Next Generation '''is the 4th Installment of the [[Power Rangers - The Next Generation|''Power Rangers - The Next Generation]] Series. Synopsis The year is 2035 a few years after Commander Birdie retired and Doggie Cruger succeeded him as Supreme Commander, with Sky Tate as head of the Earth base. With the original B-Squad Rangers retired Sky brought in a new generation of the SPD Rangers of six teen cadets to live up the legacy and keep Earth safe the new team includes his son and daughter (he had with Sydney) and original Red Ranger Jack’s daughter taking the Yellow Ranger position as well. In addition, Steven recommended his friend Reynolds to take the role of the Blue Ranger to his father. The New SPD Rangers Main Article: ''A-Squad SPD Rangers'' New B-Squad SPD Rangers Main Article: B-Squad SPD Rangers Main Article: ''C-Squad SPD Rangers'' Main Article: D-Squad SPD Rangers Main Article: Techno SWAT SPD Rangers Arsenal/Gear * R.I.C. 2.0 (Robotic Interactive Canine) * Delta Blasters - The Red Ranger's personal sidearms, they can function separately or be combined into the Delta Combo Blaster. * DeltaMax Strikers - The Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers' fire-arms. The barrel of the blaster doubles as a sword, while the grip serves as a taser-like weapon. * Delta Patrol Cycles - A trio of motorcycles used by the Red, Blue, and Green Rangers. * Delta Morphers - The morphers of B-Squad, activated by a call of "SPD Emergency!". This device contains 5 functions, separated by 3 different tabs: * Morph: The "Change" option on the Delta Morphers transforms the cadets into their ranger costumes. * Power Up to S.W.A.T. Mode: When the Rangers activate the "Change" option while morphed and call for it, their S.W.A.T. armor appears. * Communicator: The "Phone" option serves as basic communication allowing the Rangers to contact each other or the Academy, as well as summon the Delta Runners. * Judgment Scanner: The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes. * Containment Mode: If a criminal is charged Guilty, this subsection of "Judge" will blast him with Anti-Matter Fusion, sealing him in a Containment Card and making transportation of the detainee a non-issue. * Patrol Morpher - The Shadow Ranger's morpher looks exactly the same as the Delta Morphers and has the same functions, but is colored black. * Omega Morpher - The Omega Ranger's morpher features a throttle control that gives him access to a variety of powers including: * Electro Mode: The Omega Morpher's main attack, an electrifying attack that can injure opponents greatly. * Blast Mode: Allows the Omega Ranger to gather energy in the palm of his hand before discharging it as a powerful shockwave. * Power Mode: Similar to Muscle Mode, it increases the Omega Ranger's strength. * Muscle Mode: Enhances the Omega Ranger's physical strength. * Hyper Mode: Once this is activated, Omega Ranger can either slow down time or increase his speed at will. * Light beam Mode: The Omega Ranger attacks his opponent with a "bar" of energy as a finishing move. * Charged-up Mode: The Omega Ranger can strengthen his stats. * Judgment Scanner: The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes. * Magna Morpher - The Magna Morpher is the upgrade for the Red Ranger and allows Stephan to call the S.P.D. Battlizer. It is stored within a special compartment in R.I.C., and looks like the Omega Morpher. * S.P.D. Battlizer - Accessed by the Magna Morpher, the S.P.D. Battlizer was designed by Kat and Boom. The Battlizer has two modes, the second mode utilizing a reconfigured R.I.C. * Cyber Mode: Enhances Jack's agility and fighting ability to superhuman levels and features a sword as well as strategically placed armor. * Sonic Mode: R.I.C. completely transforms into an armor replete with a rocket booster pack, siren lasers, and flaming sword. * Delta Cruiser - a standard issue patrol car used by the Green and Pink Rangers. * Delta Inceptor Cruiser - an incepting Police driven by Red and Yellow rangers * Delta ATV - Four wheeled vehicle belonging to the Shadow Ranger. It is equipped with powerful blasters. * Uniforce Cycle - A motorized unicycle belonging to the Omega Ranger. * Shadow Saber - Personal weapon of the Shadow Ranger. Its blade can be enhanced at the push of a button. * S.W.A.T. Mode - Special Weapons And Tactics - This technology, created by Kat and stolen by Piggy, was rebuilt and given to the B-Squad Rangers once they learned to work together in S.W.A.T. Part 2. In this mode, they gain the Delta Enforcers and chest armor. Also, the lights on their helmets extend and become antenna/communication devices. S.W.A.T. has many other valuable functions, including heat seeking and nightvision. The Rangers summon this armor via their morphers ("SPD S.W.A.T. mode Activate!" is the call). * Delta Enforcers - These powerful guns associated with S.W.A.T. mode have different functions depending on the card swiped and inserted into them, such as Containment Mode. * Kat Morpher- Delta Morpher painted white and red. * Nova Morpher- a gold-colored version of the Omega Morpher. Zords Delta Max/Omega System Delta Max Megazord Delta Squad Megazord * Delta Runner 1 * Delta Runner 2 * Delta Runner 3 * Delta Runner 4 * Delta Runner 5 * Omegamax Cycle/Omegamax Megazord S.W.A.T. System S.W.A.T. Megazord/S.W.A.T. Cannon * S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 * S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 * S.W.A.T. Flyer 3 * S.W.A.T. Flyer 4 * S.W.A.T. Flyer 5 Delta System Delta Base/Delta Command Crawler/Delta Command Megazord Notes: * TNG SPD Rangers are based at SPD HQ See Also Category:Power Rangers - The Next Generation